


The Importance of Being Beta-Read

by travels_in_time



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumhting is very rong in teh Hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Beta-Read

The alarms were blaring as JAck ranout of his office Whats all that racket!" he screamed. Tosh sat at her desk taping keys franticaly.

"I cant stop it"! she shouted back, "its somekind of disterbance in the Rift."

Aliens? Jack wondered. "No", Tosh replied "some kind of disrupshon in the fabric of reality"! "Again!" Jack said irritatedly. He paused looking around.

"Adn whats wrong with out punctuaton? he added. He loked over that sentense and winced. "Aslo our speling"

Thats aoll part ofit, Tosh told him. "And its getign wurse! IT will start affeting our characterization anytime now".

A loud crash resoudend through the Hub and they both loked up as Ianto tossed the coffee trey over the railing and fell to his knees, whaling loudly.

"Just his morning meltdown, I'l handel it"! Owen shouted running upstairs. He patted Ianto soothignly adn hugged him. Jack lookeed at Tosh. You were saying "characterization issues"? he asked.

"Jack what do we DO"? Gwen chrieked. Just then the ptpetoradactel swoped down and ate her.

I think were seeing some wishfulfillment as well!" Tosh said to Jack.

"There is defintely something not write here" Jack understated.

"Write" Tosh said esitedly "Thats what I said" Jack replied. "But you menat right". Tosh said. The disrupshons in the fabric of reality are casued by lack of doublechecking."

"Yuor'e telling me that this is all due to carenlessless? Jack demanded.Yes, tosh agreed. she was already writing a computerp rogram as they spoikke. "I can maek a beta-reading program for reality that wil fix everything!"

She hit the '"run" key. The world rippled and came back to normal.

Owen jumped back from Ianto, swearing. Ianto gave him a fairly disgusted look and rose, brushing dust off his knees. "I'll just clean this mess up, shall I?" he noted, looking over the rail.

Gwen reappeared, looking more dazed than usual. "Jack, what just happened?"

Jack shook his head. "Just another day along the Rift." He patted Tosh on the back. "Good job. What do people do who don't have a Tosh on staff?" He thought about that. "Are we sure we're back to normal? That whole Asian-person-being-a-technical-genius seems a bit stereotypical."

Tosh smiled a little sadly at him. "Yes, sir, but at least that's canon."


End file.
